


Man Eater

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on Hannibalkinkmeme by Anonymous</p><p>How does Hannibal feel when he sees Will eat people? --- sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Eater

"Man Eater"

Hannigram Fic

Prompt: How does Hannibal feel when he sees Will eat people? 

Suggested by Anonymous

* * *

 

 

His lips watered, his heart beated faster, and his fingers itched to dig into flesh. Will crouched over his newest victim--his newest meal, still hot and bloody from the hunt. His dress shirt was in tatters and his unruly curls sticky with blood and carnage. He knew nothing on how he ended up in a cinderblock prison--nothing but plastic curtains and blood-slick floors.

Oh how he wanted to tear his teeth into tender flesh and rip into the hard muscle underneath--sucking marrow out of bone as if it was a delicacy. His hands felt up and down the still warm body before his tongue licked over flesh--tasting the iron on his tongue; not so foreign anymore. He sunk his teeth in, deeper and deeper till he was able to ravage into bountiful flesh. He moaned hungrily as he took another bite, after that, it turned into a meal.

Will couldn't stop himself nor control his hunger--something deeper was happening. He was afraid at first when he vomited Abigail's ear but after that--everything seemed to be right.

The ravenstag was nearby--its dark feathers shedding as it pranced around the vicinity. White ethereal eyes met azure, but faded once Will took another bite.

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal had watched the entire scene from his iPad, amused in Will's awakening of craving. Such savagery reminded him the short years of adolescence--feeding off of anything that came his path. Intrigued with Will's progress, Hannibal leaned back in his leather chair and watched the empath feed. Delicious sounds of flesh ripping and bone cracking were the imperfect harmony Hannibal loved to hear. Maybe from just a broken harp, he would string Will back up and keep playing notes till he couldn't play notes anymore.

It made the confinements of his pants tighten and Hannibal crossed his legs, tapping his finger softly on the padded arm rest as he watched Will devour his kill. It was a simple task of luring Will back into his lair--bait a dog with fresh meat and he shall follow.

Will wanted answers for Abigail once he discovered he choked up her ear, Hannibal evaded giving an explanation the moment the tainted words left Will's mouth. He could easily coax Will's mind into something more pliant.

It would take more time and possibly more meals but Will showed promise.

He couldn't deny the ache no longer in his pants--the delectable scene in front of him so tempting. First it was the tie, then the overcoat, and finally the dress shirt--Hannibal folded all of the pieces of clothing on his desk. He zipped his pants down slowly--painfully slow, and pawed the hardness in his briefs.

Of all the nights he dreamed of Will on his back, over his desk, and even the most blasphemous of places; in his kitchen. Now that Will was here and enjoying himself on the flesh he deemed a prize, Hannibal could safely harness the empath. He bit his lip tenderly as another sound of bone crunching emanated from the iPad, dipping a hand into his undergarments to squeeze himself. He made a sound between a keen and a whine as he jerked himself off to Will's savage feeding. His chest rose and dropped with every breath as he completely stretched out in the leather chair. His grip tightened as he brought himself to sheer bliss--loving every sound of carnage Will was creating.

He grew completely rigid as white spurted and dripped on the dark cherry wood desk--his mouth slack just as sigh escaped his lips. Warm and almost feeling numb, Hannibal watched as Will finished the mess of what a body use to be--his ivory cream face splashed with red.

Oh how he dreamed he could devour Will...


End file.
